nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance of the Four Kingdoms
A story arc involving The Four Kingdoms of early Cameo. Introduction During this time period, Cameo is considered a single nation in the eyes of the world. Emperor Jinmu the first Emperor of Cameo is on his deathbed, his son Glenji is to succeed him, the province of Silla, where the capital is located, supports the decision. But the other three provinces in Cameo (Amrok, Baekje, and Klain) do not agree, they want an ambitious noble's son, Glen Korgauth, to succeed the throne instead. : A tournament is held to see who of the two is most worthy, but during the tournament, the three province leader's sons are kidnapped, the murders are place upon Glenji and they opt to execute him, this is the beginning of a hundred year long period of war. : Military Leaders Amrok *Bemale Persono - General of Amrok forces, he is smitten by Feyt Sophia at their first meeting *Dorikin Orzil - Lieutenant General, he has a deep rivalry against Glen Korgauth and wishes to murder him. *Solty Maldesseus - Brigadier General, a former friend of Glenji, he feels betrayed from an event that occurred in their childhood. *Barkley Herokil - Brigadier General, he has an intense hatred toward Baekji and Silla because of an event in his past. *Bleed Tiras - Brigadier General, Kaizn Albrit's rival at the military academy, he has not forgotten his hatred. *Jammz Fireboat - Brigadier General, a retired military veteran, he came out of retirement to help with the war effort. Baekje *Glen Korgauth - General of Amrok forces, he is a cold man, who believes strongly in his duty. *Micah Undots - Lieutenant General, a childhood friend of Glen Korgauth, he falls in love with Nadleh Fel Ditri. *Chase Haku - Brigadier General, a friend of Micah Undots, he is branded a traitor after he abandons the battlefield. *Felicia Razele - Brigadier General, she used to be in a relationship with Glen Korgauth but broke up with him. *Kapo Shane - Brigadier General, a friend of Glen Korgauth, he is against the war. *Arakis Zero Odiddy - Brigadier General, a newly promoted officer, he shows much promise. Silla *Feyt Sophia - General leading Sillan forces, she is intensely loyal to the crown. *Nadleh Fel Ditri - Lieutenant General in the Sillian forces, she is the cousin of Feyt Sophia *Anew Bella - Brigadier General, she dislikes the heir Glenji, but is loyal to the military. *Vesp Rionky - Brigadier General, she is nicknamed "Inky" by her soldiers. *Cristina Alex - Brigadier General, she is nicknamed "Minxx" by her soldiers. *Kaizn Albrit - Brigadier General, he is a serious soldier, who wishes to see rightful heir on the throne. Klain *William Bruzarr - General leading Klain forces, he hates conflicts, but thinks the new heir killed his son. *April Nalah - Lieutenant General, she secretly adores William Bruzarr, Bemale Persono tries to seduce her to no avail. *Shawn Benezia - Brigadier General, a laid back guy, he is known for producing amazing results on the battlefield. *Yuno Sogreth - Brigadier General, Shane Benezia's childhood friend, he considers Shane a rival on the battlefield. *Joseku Melapsis - Brigadier General, an old friend of Anew Bella since military school. *Lyser Jettrip - Brigadier General, he was born a soldier in Baekji, but was betrayed, so he faked his death and joined Klain. Other Characters Amrok * * Baekje * * Silla *Emperor Jinmu - The First Emperor of Cameo. *Glenji - The Son of Emperor Jinmu, he is also the heir to Cameo *Katie Ellis - A Knight Captain under the command of Feyt Sophia, she seduces Bemale Persono and betrays Silla, eventually causing the death of Frank Eprolly. *Frank Eprolly - A Marshal under the command of Cristina Alex, he is killed during an ambush by Bemale Persono, after Katie Ellis' betrayal. Klain * * Timeline Notes *Heavily based upon the Dynasty Era of Korea and China. Category:Story Arc